monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizard Boss/Miranda
Miranda is a boss who can be recruited as a companion. To recruit her, beat her in the boss fight, afterwards speak to her once you have recruited her underlings. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “You want some of my scales? Interesting, take it." (+1 Dragon Scale) “This is a sword from our warehouse, we use it during training... Take it, it's no problem." (+1 Mithril Sword) “You can have this money. I'm in the mood to give every now and then." (+2400G) “I'm a little hungry... That meat, could you give it to me?" (Give Meat?) *Yes - “What an admirable attitude... As a reward, I will give you plenty of love every night." (+20 Affinity) *No - “That's right... Thieves take things people hold dear. This is going to hurt!" “I am a thief, so I love money above all else... Now, leave some of your money." (Give 1440G?) *Yes - “What an admirable attitude... As a reward, I will give you plenty of love every night." (+25 Affinity) *No - “That's right... Thieves take things people hold dear. This is going to hurt!" *Not enough money - “...Oh, that's all the money you have? You're going hungry, huh?" “I'm a little hungry... Oh, that looks like a delicious croquette. Can I have it?" (Give Croquette?) *Yes - “What an admirable attitude... As a reward, I will give you plenty of love every night." (+30 Affinity) *No - “That's right... Thieves take things people hold dear. This is going to hurt!" “Hahaa, things have gotten interesting! Fight back with everything you've got!" “My opponent has absolutely no chance of winning." “I was a famous swordswoman... What I did in those old stories was so unbecoming." “Despite how things appear, I carry the fate of my members with me. I will not lose to you!" “I cannot say working as a thief is easy... But when you can make money, you make money!" “There are many candidates for the position of Monster Lord, it has become a warring states era. We will take the throne from the last one standing." “Do you view bandits as easy-going? Hora, hora, my sword is heavy, isn't it?!" “It is inevitable that the Assasination Corps will be our opponents in many places. The entertainment for our party is only going to increase, ahahaa!" “After all, I have fallen so far that I could just drop dead... Being a bandit suits me just fine!" “You seem to be worth raping... I will extract a lot from you!" “Is there anything important that money cannot buy? Excluding life, of course." *Friendship - “Hmph, you're quite passionate... Be sure to cherish those feelings." (+10 Affinity) *Love - “What are you talking about? Can't you buy love with money?" *Health - “Talking like the elderly... Well, health is important." “If there is something you really want, what do you do?" *Save my money - “Well, that is the best approach. Work for it honestly." (+10 Affinity) *Steal it - “The young really shouldn't do that. Or are you saying you want to join me?" *Give up on it - “Hmph, you have no ambition." (-5 Affinity) *Make it myself - “Ohhh? How forthcoming... You're pretty interesting." “Now, get down and beg for your life!" *I refuse! - “Kukuu, this prey has spirit. I'm going to enjoy raping you!" (+10 Affinity) *Please, anything but my life… - “I am a bandit, I won't take you life. However, I will rape you!" *Whahhhh! - “Is that begging for your life? That's kinda creepy…" (-5 Affinity) “Those who rely on makina are pathetic... Don't you agree?" *They are pathetic. - “That's right, they lack perseverance. I don't depend on makina, I have to rely on my own strength." (+10 Affinity) *No they aren't - “Hmph, such a weak way of thinking... In they end you can only depend on your own skills!" (-5 Affinity) *I am makina - “Oh? That was rude of me… ...Uh? Whaaat?!" (+10 Affinity) “When you encounter someone you have no chance of defeating, what do you do?" *Continue to challenge them as many times as it takes - “That so? I envy that way of life." (+10 Affinity) *Admit defeat and give up - “...Well, you're that kind of person." *Give in to despair - “Stop that... All of your victories will amount to nothing." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Is it my turn? Despite my appearance, I'll properly pay back your kindness." With Papi: Papi: "..........." Miranda: "All right, little one, is there something you want from me?" Papi: "I once wanted to be a notorious thief, but now I've vowed to live an honest life." Miranda: "Oh, that's good. A thief isn't something you should aspire to be." Papi: "Is that so? I'm sure auntie is a good person too!" Miranda: "A-auntie?!" Papi: "You're a swell gal!" Miranda: "All right, I'll keep that in mind. Good grief, I really am a good auntie..." With Riot: Riot: "Geez, a senior dragonkin..." Miranda: "You are... A dragonkin? But something seems different. Where are you from?" Riot: "I don't remember..." Miranda: "So forgetful at your age, how tragic. Do you want to join the scale bandits?" Riot: "... I'll think about it." With Len: Len: "Boss, could you please be my sparring partner for a bit?" Miranda: "I'm tired today, so let's do it later. You're a really serious person, huh?" Len: "To train your sword is to train your heart. I must train all the time." Miranda: "Well, you need moderation sometimes. The harder you train, the greater your wounds will be when you're forced to submit..." With Liru: Liru: "Yo, boss!" Miranda: "How's our business doing? We're gonna steal a lot today!" Liru: "I'll leave it to you! Please give me an order!" Miranda: "Come! The Scale Bandits are heading out! You too! Let's go!" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “Well, how far has the enemy come?" Miranda is sizing up the enemy. “Stay strong, I am watching!" Miranda cheers on the others. Their morale rises! “Now I'm filled with fighting spirit, let's gooo!" Miranda gets psyched up! “I am a bandit, I take what I want." Miranda is eating some food she stole. “Today's spoils, I will share with everyone." Miranda presents a gift! (+1 Sandwich) Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Scale Bandits Category:Artist: Suterusu kaigyō Category:Dragons Category:Companions